User talk:TagAlongPam
Threats? Don't you ever delete another one of my pages or anyone elses pages on this wiki or another wiki again! If this happens again your user will be blocked and the web master will be contacted. :_This_ is new. What will the world come to, with this kind of gall... :::Shaking head sadly.::: MinorStoop 23:43, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::You've warned this MariaRivera person, which appears on her userpage, but, strangely enough, not in your contribution history. No record of her page appears on the deletion log, either... ::You'd be right in telling me it's none of my business, but it's the sort of thing I make a point of following - don't want to be caught unawares, should it be needed. MinorStoop 00:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) YOU ARE DONE ON THIS WIKI! I am so done with you. You are banned from going on this wiki until 2012 is over. The webmaster is being contacted and I will tell him to block your user from this wiki. IP 24.23.242.118... has definitely earned a block for a number of vandalisms on user pages and main pages. What a New Year's night! MinorStoop 04:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Cullen I don't think Cullen's malicious either, just less than bright. Which is certainly no sin, but of no help either. CJ's post has certainly been less than tactful (and probably so were mine), but do you really think that she will be of any help on the wiki? I doubt it - her record certainly does not shine (not here, not on other wikis); I fail to see any way to get anything useful out of her. I'm sorry; MinorStoop 01:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) : Let's hope so. A heavily prejudiced MinorStoop 05:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Warnings. Was wondering - should I issue warnings to the perps with the reversion of some vandalism, or is it better for them to be backed by an admin? MinorStoop 19:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : This is pretty much a matter of course. Thanks! :) MinorStoop 23:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Wide navigation feature Hey Pam, I was wondering if you could turn out the wide navigation wiki feature. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 01:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Calendar Hey Pam (and Charmed-Jay), I just wanted to let you guys know that staff quickly turned on an "entertainment calendar" yesterday that pops up on the right rail. We're just testing a potential feature and wanted to let you know. It'll disappear soon :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 00:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Candidates Usual buildup of candidates for deletion - a "Breaking Dawn Part Two (Movie Quotes)" (created way too early), a "Solomon Finar" (a redirect), "The BElla Cullen Project" (you set it aside before deciding, so it's still there) and a "Top list: Top Twilight Vampires...." (it appears to be a top ten list item, but I actually have not understood what it is). May I hope to convince you to take care of them? Best, MinorStoop 08:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Jay took care of the Movie quotes page, but there is now a facebook page to be taken care of. I've already suggested the author to make it into a blog. MinorStoop 11:25, January 9, 2012 (UTC) The Hunger Games Hello. ---- | valign="TOP" width="50%"| |} RE: User Alaly321 Taken care of. I'm not sure what I do, but I seem to take on the wrath of most of the users on here when I delete a page of theirs. :P LuckyTimothy 17:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) : Probably so. LuckyTimothy 04:56, January 11, 2012 (UTC) A possible overstep. The opinion of short-TeamTaycob I expressed yesterday on LT's user page is of course personal and my own, by no mean binding; I failed to take into account that this kind of decisions is not mine to take. Whatever decision you'll take in the future, I still stand by it, and its implied recommendation: TeamTaycob's main page edits seem to me pretty good - always appropriate and to the point, indicating that behind her overnumerous comments she actually pays attention to the wiki, to its content and to its formatting, something very few other people seem to be doing. My apology for the faux pas, MinorStoop 12:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. MinorStoop 07:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC) User Sasoroe I haven't understood what this kind of users hope to accomplish (I've met another one couple of Christmases past), but User:Sasoroe will have to be watched somewhat closely. Also warned Tim, truth to tell. MinorStoop 17:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : Tim has already taken care of it. :) MinorStoop 18:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Comment on a page Hi. There is a comment on the page Noel Fisher that I think should be deleted. Thanks. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 02:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry about the threats I made to you. I owe you one. I wish we could be friends. CullenBaby May be worth to keep track of this character. :) MinorStoop 20:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thinking on it, this CB may be a false alarm. Wonder why I insist in seeing maliciousness when it's just inexperience. MinorStoop 21:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Nomads That's why I painstakingly added "Vampire" to each nomad that deserved it. There was another category which underwent the same treatment, but I forget which and can't seem to find it again. MinorStoop 23:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Actually there was something like this with shapeshifters, all males except Leah Clearwater, female. Remembered it later. MinorStoop 07:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Vanessa Cullen Rodrigues and her 4 IPs The easiest hypothesis is that it's just one person - there's no reason to think it's more than that. What I'm worried about is the multiple IPs (s)he seems to be hiding behind; (s)he may be switching computers on purpose - as smart a tactic as the motivation is stupid. What do you think, is there anything we can do or should we simply wait it out? Best, MinorStoop 14:24, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. MinorStoop 07:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Commas Oh, okay, thanks. I've been using the serial comma for years. Sorry for a majority of my recent edits being based solely on comma usage. TeamTaycob 03:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC) You OK? Since you seem even less involved than usual, I wonder whether it's alright with you - hope you're just busy outside the wiki. But, well, since Charmed-Jay entered the vampire/non-vampire nomads/creators/Cullen witnesses fray, some arbitration may be needed if you're willing to give it. Me, I've categorized this way for consistency with the shapeshifters' tree - essentially, they've all got their gender in their own pages. MinorStoop 17:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :That was a bit oversnoopy, I admit - my apologies. However, thanks for the help. MinorStoop 07:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Alaly Am I at least allowed to thank you for dealing with Alaly's alterations to my talk page? :) MinorStoop 08:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Archive 7 is repeated. Just so you know. :) The name at least; dates are OK. MinorStoop 09:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Lexicon's shapeshifters Pam, we may have to rethink our concept of shapeshifters. I've followed a link to Twilghtlexiconhttp://www.twilightlexicon.com/the-lexicon/character-bios/the-quileutes and I found out that they merely divide the tribe in "non-transforming" members and "transforming", beautifully sidestepping the whole question of how to call the unphased shifters between Ephraim Black's pack and the current ones. MinorStoop 10:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Noticed later that even they did not go completely down the road - on the characters' pages they keep saying "become a werewolf" for "phasing". So I'm not supported as well as I had thought and would have liked. :Problem is, in my opinion, that shapeshifters are human beings with an extra capability, which is passed from father to son (mostly), and expressed only when there are vampires around. Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, etc. are as much shapeshifters as their forefathers before them and their children after them, but had not had the chance to show it. And the pack members are as human as the generations in between. :As a first idea, I'd say "humans" as the highest category, "shapeshifters" just below it, and "phased" (followed by the packs) or "unphased" (followed by the individuals in question) as third-highest. And the appropriate changes in the pages, of course. :Of course subject to your criticism, CJ's, LT's and whoever else's. MinorStoop 20:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::"Quileute" going possibly between "humans" and "shapeshifters". MinorStoop 21:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Never thought to use diabetes as a touchstone, but I get your point. :::Both Ephraim and Jacob Black phased; it goes strictly from parent to child; that extra chromosome present in Jacob (and why should the others be without?), Embry's father _having_ to be a Quileute, made me think about phasing in terms of metamorphosis. Billy Black is the greatgrandchild of a shifter, the father of another - he's a shifter; that simple. MinorStoop 21:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::P.S. Three sentences, and it took me half an hour just to get them just right! (:::Frustrated.:::) :::How the heck did I manage to overhaul this wiki's language? Yep, I still believe that they should - shapeshifting is a positive attribute; it has clearly _not_ been lost between Ephraim Black's generation and Jacob's. The rule is there (father to son direct heredity, most of the time) and also a potential marker (the extra chromosome). It does not necessarily apply to all Quileutes (just to three families - the Atearas, the Blacks and the Uleys), and if you distinguish between "phased shifter" and "unphased shifter" it may not be confusing at all. MinorStoop 23:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S. No, I am not going to start an unagreed-upon wholesale variation to the layout as it is now. : Dammit, I tripped on the "baldness" again - completely forgot you already mentioned it. Until I can get a more convincing argument, I'll have to settle for this to be an open topic; hope to manage not to bring it up again until I can really counter your objections. MinorStoop 07:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) News I think it has been this way for quite a long time, but the News section doesn't work, thus it doesn't work on the front page as well. Long-TT brought this to my attention and I looked at the page, but it's beyond my skills to repair. Oddly enough I figured there would be a ton of code on it's page, but there is hardly any to speak of. Do you think it could be fixed? LuckyTimothy 19:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you, Supreme Leader. LuckyTimothy 20:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC)